Nameless
by Winterwarrior
Summary: Selene was always unhappy with her pathetic mutant powers. What happens to her when she decides to change them herself? And why are the X-Men in this story anyways?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_The knocking at the door sounded so loudly throughout the house that Selene thought the door would explode into bits. Which it probably would do if she didn't calm Brock down._

_She sighed exasperatingly and yelled down from the second story, "Don't break the door down Brock! Mom will give you the beating of your life if she has to pay for another one!"_

_The pounding stopped abruptly as soon as it had started._

_"It's her fault she didn't get the titanium one like I suggested!" Brock yelled back as he opened the door calmly and shut it without the driving force as before._

_Selene just rolled her plain blue eyes, a common habit of hers, and continued reading her assigned book 'Physicality's of Mutated Beings'._

_"Ugh, why do I have to study this? I mean, I have a whole family of mutants, and Mum and Dad are scientists for this whacked stuff!" she ranted as she turned yet another page she had already known about._

_Selene Drizz's family was quite extraordinary. At least fifty relatives connected to their family tree of seven, and all of them had some type of mutation. Selene had purple hair and scales, Brock with a large stature and with it, strength, Cynthia could sing like no other and have an effect your emotions, Robert was a power monger, draining life and electricity alike with no other way of releasing it except through enormous blasts of power, and Ian… Well, Ian was too young to know what he would develop yet. And Mum and Dad, of course, were telekinetic and had super brains. Not to mention the all the other crazy relatives._

_Selene glanced down at her hand and picked at the microscopic scales only she could see. She looked like any other human, except for her dark purple hair that was cut short and spiky. Sure, if you stared at her skin long enough it looked at little fuzzy, but nobody really stared at her much. She was plain looking enough with a hat on, and faded into life at school seamlessly._

_The door banged open again downstairs as Robert walked in._

_"Why does school have to be so boring?" he whined to Brock while dropping his backpack on the kitchen table._

_Rob was almost five years younger than Brock, twelve years old, and hated school. He had to cover his hands all the time, because of his mutation, and didn't like the teasing he received from the other kids at school._

_"Because it was created that way." Brock mumbled through a mouthful of cereal he had been eating, "And I think mom had a part in that..."_

_Selene laughed as she heard a crash from downstairs. Most likely because Catharine had heard her sons comment. Selene took two stairs at a time to go see what had happened to Brock. She had to stifle a laugh as she saw Brock's predicament. He had a cereal bowl on his head and the milk and cereal floating above his head were trying to fill the upside down bowl. He spluttered and ripped the bowl off his head in a rush._

_"MOM!" he yelled while still spitting out bits of Captain Crunch, "You know how I hate milk!"_

_"No insults in the house!" came the reply._

_Selene and Robert just laughed at their huge brothers soggy head while Brock just gave a sour look at the milk and box of cereal._

* * *

I jerked awake as my happy memory ended. Just getting a glimpse of my surroundings made me groan loudly. Still in the cell? I tried to move my arm and found it strapped to my side. _Wait! What's happening?!_ My thoughts scattered over the thousands of possibilities.

While I was preoccupied I didn't notice the bright light shining in my face, or the silver instruments on the table by my bed. Once I noticed them however, I realized where I was, and started screaming in terror.

Why was I here? Why was I even awake?! I thought they promised to keep me sedated through the whole thing! A white form ran over to me and shoved a mask over my face. I looked up at the masked man with wide eyes.

"Don't h-h-hurt m-m-me." I faintly said before I was plunged into darkness and memories again.

* * *

_Selene sat on the curb with her hands over her face._

_"How could I have been so stupid?" she mumbled to herself, "I just let them take it all away!"_

_Jerking upright she contemplated herself._

_"No. I made the best deal I could have ever made. I'll actually be something now. Not some strange mutant with purple hair, I'll be better."_

_Dark shapes came up from the alleyway and she cautiously stood up, wobbling a little._

_"I'm ready." She said forcefully, as if to convince not only the dark people, but also herself._

_She walked with them back into the shadows, but not before giving a mournful glance back at the two story house she had come to call home for eighteen years of her life._

* * *

**A/N: NOTE- I have totally messed up all my chapters, but don't be all confused, this chapter has the original chappies 1-3. I haven't changed anything about them, so you don't have to read through them again. Please Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Red lights are flashing all around me, mayhem is insueing. Men in lab coats are still prodding me, but more hurriedly and more men in black vests are running down the halls.

A tall man with brown shaggy hair and cold gray eyes leans up against the glass tube I am in. He seems familiar somehow... _Wait, Rick! That no-good, cheating, double crossing- wait. What did he say?_

"Selene? Selene, I know you can hear me. Listen up!" he says harshly while tapping on the glass. "The deals done. Since your little money supplies have run out, we're plugging you up. It's over. Now, you can either be slaughtered here because of the little tights, or we can let you go."

I wanted to scream in frustration, I couldn't talk and Rick was shutting me down! What was I supposed to do?

"What'd you say? You'd rather be let go?"

I nodded quickly but ended up hitting my head against the glass, blacking out again.

Scratchy sounds were louder in the tunnel. I wakened with a start remembering Rick and his question. Looking around I feel myself sliding down the chute. I guess they released me... I'm slowing down; a metal wall looms up before me. It's a grate out to the sea! I jiggle the bars trying to get out, I can hear screams and shouting above me. I don't know what to do, the grate is locked!

I scream in frustration, how could Rick do this to me?! We had an agreement! I sit in the salty water in the tunnel and wait for the screams to die down. Once those die down, I'll start screaming. I don't have any other choice. I need to get out!

The water feels so good, it's calling, beckoning.

I look back up the tunnel to see red liquid running down towards me. My face twists in confusion.

_What?_ I can't see it very well, my eyes are sore, but once it reaches me I can feel the warmth of the liquid against me hand.

_Blood! Fresh, wet blood!_ I try to scream out again, but my throat hurts too badly to even whisper. I try to manage my tail underneath me to get closer to the grate.

_Wait. TAIL?!_

I look down and see the scaly fleshy monstrosity that replaced my legs. This time I can't think to scream, the world goes black once again, but before I'm completely under I think I hear voices at the other end of the grate...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Whoa." A voice called out through the blackness, "What'd ya do to her Hank?"

I scrunched my eyes together; I didn't like the rough voice. It was so different from what I was used to.

"I saved her life." A gentler, yet growly, voice answered.

Whoa. When did I start noticing people's voices? And where was I? I could feel something plushy beneath me and a strap across my waist and chest. As my eyes fluttered opened, I could see my unusual surroundings. I was lying on a gurney and staring up at the ceiling. The metal ceiling. Like at... where was I? I was being rolled down, wherever we were. It seemed to be a long dark hallway. I could hear more people talking but focused on the ones closer.

"Well you could have done it a lot gentler. I mean, look at 'er! She's been ripped apart!" came the rough voice again.

"Logan, I didn't do anything to her. I nearly broke my spine trying to lift her out of that drain pipe. I suspect the operation here had something to do with it..."

"You suspect?! We've found five others that've been mutilated like her!" the voice scoffed.

"Logan," a new voice, gentle and knowing, said, "keep your temper please. You are frightening our new recruit."

_Was he talking about me? Recruit of what?_ I groaned aloud, all the drugs Rick had pumped into me were starting to rattle my brains. I couldn't move my head side to side, but I was content to look at that pretty ceiling. _It's so bright and sparkly... Whoa, look! A head!_ A face appeared before my eyes. He had squinty blue eyes, an unshaven face, and some weird hair thing going on. He scrutinized my sore face for a second and laughed.

"You look like you just came out of the tub, bub."

I just smiled and said, "You look pretty silly mister." In an uneven voice.

He frowned and looked off to the side, "Charlie, if this is the new recruit, we gotta get her off the drugs and on her feet. If she has any, that is."

_What was that supposed to mean? _There was a sigh in reply.

"I know Logan. I think I can get her legs to come back somehow. I saw a switch in her mind somewhere... ah, there it is."

A new face loomed over mine. He was bald and shiny too! Just like the ceiling!

"Zeemeermin, Wassernixe, Sirena." He said.

_Wait, I know that from somewhere! Oooh! My legs! They tingle! Um... are they supposed to be squirming like that?_ Oh how that transformation hurt! It was like ripping my tail in two with a knife, one stab at a time. I howled so loudly that soon there were too many faces in my limited vision to describe. There was a lot of yelling, and I just kept screaming and crying. The straps were too tight! Now they were too loose! I tucked my legs close to me and went over the straps around my legs. I shook so much that the straps around my chest and arms broke too.

I jumped off the gurney awkwardly and ran back to the direction of where I had just come from. Running into a metal room, I shut the door and locked it tight. I sank down on my knees and started crying again. I didn't notice the broken glass on the floor, or the overturned table with silver instruments.

Well, I didn't notice them until I turned around that is. I went wide eyed at the sight. It was a steel room with a table in the middle and a glass tube on the wall. The table and instruments on the floor were like doctors tools, just like the red splattered sheet on the table. Or the red splatter on the walls. Dead bodies lay around me, no longer bleeding from being dead for about an hour.

I couldn't feel.

There was nothing when I saw a reflection in the glass tube. I crawled over to it in a shock. A girl with big green eyes stared back at me. She had six ugly, ragged slits on her neck, three on each side, and dirty, shaggy purple hair. Underneath the untidy hair were fins where ears were supposed to be. They were jagged and transparent, but curved like a normal, human ear with the exception of spiky bone and skin sticking up here and there. Her legs were curled to the side of her and when she wiggled her toes, there was some kind of lining between them. Same with her fingers. Bruises all along her legs and face, road burn on her backside, bloody broken nails and the red, puffy, deformed eyes. The eyes scared me. There were three little pupils next to a larger fourth in the middle and the iris was a sickly yellow-green.

Who was she? Who was I? Where was I?

I looked around at the room and saw nothing that interested me or sparked a memory. I stared at the dead man beside me who had an angry face, brown shaggy hair, and dead gray eyes. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't hear the words being whispered in my ear to calm me down, or the pulling feeling of men dragging me to my feet. I didn't see the man in a wheel chair who was giving me a concerned look, or the hallway that we walked down. I couldn't feel the leather seat of a jet, or its engines. I couldn't understand the looks the people in suits gave me.

I couldn't feel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I jerked out of my seat whenever one of the strange people came near. I felt disconnected from my brain, watching this body do things I didn't order it to do. Lifting a scaled and webbed hand was strange enough when I realized it was mine.

Eventually I began to click things together in my mind. I had been 'rescued' by these people, the X-Men they called themselves. An animal had found the facility and alerted these people. The animal was called Wolverine. I was different somehow, than before. I could feel it, but the funny thing was that the difference felt like it had been so long ago, I didn't know what it was. A blue animal called Beast tried to explain that I had been 'surgically altered', but he didn't know the extents of it. I was overwhelmed by all of the information the X-Men were giving me. They hardly talked to me, besides the bald one called Professor X and Hank, but by just being around me, I learned from them.

A short, burly man was heavier than all the others, because he held himself differently. He didn't talk, he just stared at me and the other passengers with obvious disgust.

The other passengers sat congregated in the back by me. They were different too. Different from the X-Men, but similar in a way. Five of them in all, three males and two females. All different from each other. One of the males looked like the woman in the reflection back at the broken place. He had the same multi-pupil eyes, webbed hands and feet, and ragged slits on his neck. I couldn't stop staring at him, he reminded me of someone I knew. He tried talking to me, asking how I was and what I knew about a star. I just looked puzzled at him and turned back to the front.

The two females sat next to me, and were different as could be. One, after trying to talk to me about the star again, finally introduced herself as Vlit Scarfli and the other as Callie Holmes. Callie just sniffed at me as if she couldn't understand why I was there. I just rolled my eyes on instinct. I don't know why I did it, but when I did Vlit looked at me as if she were trying to understand and started whispering with the reflection counterpart.

Callie narrowed her golden eyes and sat in silence for the rest of the trip. She was very little and petite, and looked as if she were only fifteen. Although, the shiny, golden fur that covered her body obviously made her different from normal fifteen year olds. Even worse, wickedly sharp nails painted black completed this shrink wrapped being of dominance.

Vlit was a different person altogether. She had dark skin and whenever she smiled, which was often, you could see the unnaturally sharp teeth filling her mouth. Her back was something to stare at, or more specifically, the wings placed there. They were bat like, the folds of skin connected to sharp talons of bone. I was sure when they were unfolded they looked even more deadly than they did now. Her head was covered in what looked like long fuzz of fur, the woman's fingers long and slender. I guessed her age at about twenty two.

The males were essentially the same, except as males of course. Vlit introduced each of them as Parker (a silvery and larger version of Callie), Xlide (a tall, muscled man with wings on his back. Instead of Vlit's bat wings, he had the softer wings of a bird), and Adam, the reflection's angry counterpart. Adam gave Vlit a nasty glare when she introduced him, as if she had done something bad. I didn't understand much of what they were talking about so I just observed.

Even more interesting, were my rescuers. Beast, the blue animal was a good example of this. There was a similar man like Beast, blue furred, but with three fingers on each hand, a tail, and burning eyes. The weighted man who gave me and the others stares was hairy, but not blue. Black hair covered his arms, the only skin showing besides his stubbly frowning mouth, since he was wearing a blue and yellow costume. A woman with dark skin and white hair kept looking over at us with sympathy and uncertainty while another red haired woman flew the metal contraption. A man with weird sunglasses was doing nothing I could see, since he sat in the front by the red haired woman.

I didn't like these people I'd decided. Too many different emotions to deal with. I didn't like it at all. I didn't know who I was, I didn't know who the X-Men were, and I most definitely didn't know the strange people who kept asking me about stars.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

With a rumbling shake, the jet finally landed. The X-Men waited for the star people and me to walk down the platform before they exited. I didn't understand why they were being so cautious, we weren't that threatening were we?

I staggered down the metal walkway, uneasy with my legs. The bad tempered man with black hair and the woman with white hair led us to a large room, a conference room it seemed. I sat down in one of the chairs with a sigh, walking was hard work. Eventually, when the star people were seated, the rest of the X-Men arrived. Beast sat next to me and Vlit was on my right side, suddenly serious and grave. As was all the other star people.

The man with the weird glasses who had sat up near the red head started to speak at the front of the room.

"As you all know, we just completed the mission of rescuing these people," he gestured to the star people and me, "from an illegal facility of operations unknown to us. Seeing as Fury would not give us the information, we have no idea what happened to these people and what to do with them."

"I think the charitable option would to give them room and board." Professor X said as he wheeled into the room.

The X-Men stood up as he entered; giving me the idea that he was the leader, besides the glasses man.

The hairy man scoffed, "Yer I' too old Chuck. Can't cha see it? These 'people' work for that facility. We can't trust 'em enough to let 'em stay here unmonitored. I don't even see why they're in here with us."

Hm. Not trust me? Well, I guess that's okay, I didn't need these X-Men's trust. I would go home… where home is though, I had no idea. Ugh, don't you hate it when your future depends on someone else? Or when you can't remember anything about yourself? Yeah, it's kind of annoying.

"I agree with Wolverine, Professor, much as I hate to say it. We don't know these people and they could endanger the entire school." The glasses man said.

Ah, so the hairy man was Wolverine. That makes sense, sort of. He found the facility? How? I didn't even know where it was. I pushed my thoughts aside as the Professor answered the worries of Glasses.

"That's true Scott, we don't know these people. But seeing as we have given charity to so many people we did not know who became valuable assets, I will give these people the benefit of doubt."

He then turned to us, "I will have to ask you, though, if you could leave the debriefing room? Due to the uncertainties of my team, it would be better for all of you to be escorted to new rooms."

And then the woman with white hair stood up, as if she had been directed to do the job silently. Storm, as she introduced herself to us, lead us through the metal hallways. There were many twists and turns, so many that I was sure that they had planned it this way. Too be confusing and disorientating. Finally, we took an elevator to a completely different building it seemed. Instead of the metal and chrome I had seen so far, it was wood and papered walls of elegance.

As we walked through the halls and staircases, I was growing tired of walking and stopped to lean against a banister, gasping for breath. How could I be so weak to not be able to walk a few hallways and stairs? Well, I didn't know who I was for one thing, so how would I know my limitations?

Oh right, I forgot to mention that important detail. I had no clue who I was. Didn't know my name, didn't know my age, and didn't know my past at all. Quite annoying and depressing at the same time, really. Anyways, moving on.

So, I stopped to give my legs some rest. And guess what? Storm didn't even realize I was gone. They had continued walking and turned a corner when I wasn't looking.

"Well this is just peachy isn't it?" I said aloud, knowing if I tried to find my way, I'd get horribly lost.

I groaned and sat down on the winding staircase, knowing someone would have to come along and find me.

After sitting like that for what seemed to be forever, a blast of noise echoed through the building, loud and ringing. And then, even more amazing, was that tons of kids spilled out of rooms, as if on cue. They stampeded down the staircase I was on, and most of them just gave me strange looks while they passed, doing nothing.

Finally, an older boy took notice of me.

"What are you doing here? I've never seen you around before." He asked over the noise of the kids, stooping to talk to me face to face.

"I don't know actually. I was just brought here by the X-Men." I admitted, hoping this blonde boy could take me to Storm. "Do you have any idea where Storm is? I got separated from the group."

"Storm? Oh, you mean Ororo. No, I don't know where she is, but if you're new, then you should be getting a room and schedule of classes. I can show you where the girls' dorm is if you want." He answered, holding out his hand.

"Thanks." I said in relief and took the boys hand.

And then jerked back into the banister with a yelp. He burst out in laughter and wiggled his fingers teasingly.

"You shouldn't touch Iceman's hand unless you want freezer burn!"

I narrowed my eyes at this strange boy. Examining my hand, I saw it had gotten pale as the blood flow slowed down due to the freezing temperature. I shook my hand to get the blood pumping and muttered some choice words under my breath.

"Whoa. You're definitely not from here, no one here would be allowed to say that and get away with it. I would know!"

The annoying boy jabbered on, walking back up the stairs.

"Aren't you coming, eh, what's your name anyways?"

Crud. I had been dreading this moment. What was I supposed to say? "I don't know, I can't recall anything from my past since the X-Men rescued me?" Nope, this boy had already proven that he was untrustworthy with that little prank. My fingers had turned a tint of blue! So I went with the mysterious option.

I stood up and walked past him a ways, "What do you think my name is?"

He grinned in response. "Oh. You're one of those mysterious types, huh? Well, I'll guess that your name is Fish Woman or something corny like that."

I smirked, "Fish Woman? That's hardly close. What's your name? The one that isn't silly." I asked as we walked down a corridor.

"Bobby. Iceman, I would prefer." He said, holding out his hand again.

I glanced at it with an eyebrow raised, he actually expected me to fall for that one again? Laughing, he led me through more hallways and rooms, guessing my name the whole time, until we reached two doors.

"That one is the girls' dorm, this one is the boys. I'd think Ororo would be in either of the dorms, depending on who you came with. I'll check the boys, you check the girls."

Bobby left me there, standing in front of the two doors.

I had a couple options. I could stand there and do nothing. How could I trust that boy who had nearly given me frostbite as a joke to direct me to the right door? I could look in the 'girls' dorm' and see if Storm was in there. Which I highly doubted. Or I could go back and try to find an X-Man myself.

Before I could decide to do anything, however, the door of the right burst open forcibly. And much to my dismay, I was standing much too close to it. Before I blacked out, I only saw a flash of white pass through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

My mind had been invaded by something. I was sure of that. I could feel the remains of the poison it had left behind. But what was it?! I clawed at the walls. I dug until my fingers bled. I pierced and stabbed until I was stopped.

A hand was resting on my shoulder. I looked up at the intruder with hopelessness in my eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked innocently.

"Do you know where they are?" I replied, my voice dry from the lack of use.

"Where what are?"

I scrunched my eyebrows in frustration and swapped his hand off me, standing up hurriedly.

"Them! The things that you have, but I don't!" I nearly screamed.

We we're in an empty gray room. The walls mutilated, but not a hole to be found.

"Why can't I get through?!" this time, I did scream at the bald man in the suit.

He just looked at me calmly, "I can't possibly help you find something I don't know about."

My knuckles went to my eyes, rubbing them fiercely. Already red eyes turning redder.

"My memories. ME!" I pointed at myself, knowing that the transparent reflection was hard to look at.

Finally, he showed emotion more than clam. He looked at me with confusion apparent on his face. And then he left. Just like that.

"Wait!" I cried out as he left through a door.

I sighed and went back to breaking down the walls that held me there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I jump up quickly with newfound strength in my legs. Usually they were too weak, at least, they were when I was walking through the X-Men's place, but adrenaline rushes through my body now, filling me with numbness and new found strength. I position myself low to the ground and my arms extend in a fighting pose. Of course, once I jumped up from the floor where I had been lying, a wave of nausea hits me and I fall to my knees.

My head is ringing and my whole body is tingling. I look around in a painful daze. There's that silly blonde boy, Bobby. Or was it Iceman? And Storm, or Ororo as Iceman called her, is standing above me, her white hair blocking the view of her face.

Stars. Stars circle before my eyes.

I have no idea why I did what I did next. It was like I didn't have control over my body, it did what it did. I spring towards Storm and Iceman, effectively kicking Storm in the gut and socking Iceman on his left cheek. Nimble and fast, my body starts running back down the hallway further from the doors. As I turn to look back to see if they were following me, I run into something hard and short. Like a brick wall up to my stomach just felt the need to be in my way at that moment. Great. Just when I was about to get away, I fly backwards towards them. Just great.

My body is not responding well to the beating it had received. I feel it just crumple beneath me and the stars vanish from my vision. I try to lift myself up, but the adrenaline rush is gone as quick as it had come and I was left helpless with no strength. My head ached, even more than before my head hit the door, my stomach felt like it was one of those old fashioned basketballs that were made out of cow bladders. Worn out and sore. And not at all bouncy. My legs are on fire, the muscles screaming at me for even trying to run away. As if I had energy to walk away! I groan aloud and heads once again pop into my vision.

"Oh just leave me alone." I say in a horrible, scratchy voice.

I hadn't noticed my own voice before. I hadn't used it until I had to talk to Iceman. It did not sound normal; it was scratchy and raspy, as if I was being strangled as I spoke. Which I definitely felt like was happening.

I was being looked at in shock, worry, and anger. It was not pleasant. And to tell you the truth, I was tired of being looked down on. I sigh and got myself in a crouching position. My legs were not happy with me, but I really did not appreciate being looked down on. As I rose up from the cream colored carpet, a sound rang through the air.

Snikt!

And I was gently pushed down to the floor by a black hand. My eyes narrow on their own accord. I really am worried about what is happening to me. I didn't act like this! Well I don't think I did. But the best thing to me to do was to sit on the ground peacefully and offer up all information I had. Which would not work very well, because I knew nothing. But it seemed like a good idea for a second. I look up again, my mouth shaped in an unnatural snarl.

Wolverine is there, holding sharp knives in his hands, not looking happy one bit. Even more malice shone in his dark brown eyes then before on the plane. I cringe inside, but on the outside I growl. Growling with hurt vocal chords and a really bad headache is not a suggestible thing to do. My ears cringe at the sound of my voice being turned into a guttural warning. In return, the hairy armed man just coldly smiles at me and steps away. That smile is not helping my pee-your-pants-in-fear mood. Not at all.

I am extremely relieved when Storm comes into my view and starts questioning me. I wanted to answer those questions. I really did. But I couldn't. The words in my head did not come out my mouth, they were twisted out in the open and revealed nothing to her and gave her every reason not to trust me. When she starts walking away, Wolverine reaches for me.

I lunge for his neck.

I guess in afterthought that he was going to hold my arm to bring me with them to see the Professor, as Storm had said. But that's not what went through my mind when it happened.

It was more like this; dodge arm, come closer to neck, lengthen nails, stretch right arm to come to the jugular, use left arm to block incoming punch, lift knee and go for groin.

It freaks me out way more than it did to Wolverine. He seems surprised as I lunge at him, but quickly caught my right arm, inches from his face, used my momentum to shove me into the wall behind him and pin my left arm with his free hand. He is putting his full weight against me, so I couldn't even think of moving my legs. For such a short man, he weighed a lot! I was sure the back of my legs would have the imprint of the wood slats on the walls if he kept this up much longer. He's staring right into my eyes with such anger I can't help but look back into them. I had seen this before. This unbridled rage in a human being.

I remembered it.

Realizing this fact I smile, and gasp as he pushes me harder into the wall. I feel the bones in my legs creak with anguish. My legs are going to break. I'm desperate for relief and the only way for release was to get him off of me!!! I swiftly push my right hand closer to his neck, but it didn't work. He is stronger. But my nails lengthen. I don't know how I'm doing it, but they are getting longer, sharper, blacker. I wiggle my fingers in front of his face and he looks at them in disgust.

A new emotion stirs in my heart. Hurt. Not the physical pain that is wracking my body and would leave me shaking in tremors if Wolverine wasn't holding me. Am I really horrible? Am I just… a monster? I feel like one.

My 'claws' are only a centimeter from his exposed eyeball. I feel such a strong urge to strike it through and pop it out of the socket. I don't. I wheeze out in my horrible voice "Mercy, mercy".

And then, my legs snap.

* * *

A/N: I've begun to write the next chapter, but you're not tearing it from me unless you give me reviews. So review and critique!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I collapsed on the ground once Wolverine stepped away from my broken body, a hard and cold expression on his face. By then, Storm had come back. The scuffle with Wolverine had been less than a minute, believe it or not. She gasped in horror at my deformed legs and said some things in an angry tone. I couldn't understand her, I was on the verge of slipping unconscious again, but I refused to let myself succumb to the blackness. I had been there too many times in one day. I don't know why my body was behaving this way, passing out at a drop of a hat. Not to mention how I couldn't control it sometimes. That was not a normal thing that happened to people right? Right.

I guess Storm wasn't scolding me, she was scolding blonde boy standing by with a shocked expression on his face. I guess he didn't realize I could've been a danger to him. What was I thinking? Be a danger? Me? But who was I really? I didn't feel violent, but actions speak louder than words, and I think I scared the ice out of the young blondie. When the X-Woman got yelling at him though, he snapped out of staring at my unnatural legs and focused on the venting woman. When she directed her noises on Wolverine, he just sneered and stalked away.

She gestured towards me and Bobby came to pick me up. I cringed away from his touch, fearful he would try to freeze me again or harm me further, but he was the one who jumped away. I guess I had scared him by fighting Wolverine. I felt scared by the scuffle with Wolverine. But Iceboy slowly came near me again and picked me up. My body was in too much pain to react to his cold touch. I was a dead weight in his arms. My head flopped over his arm and I was in too much pain to care. I clenched my teeth and refused to scream in agony. Every step he took was another torrent of exhaustion, another wave of hurt. I could feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head. I twitched involuntarily, and every time I did the boy would jump in response. I guess I really had scared him...

I passed in and out of consciousness while we walked by down the grand staircase, down an elevator, and back through the metal hallways. I didn't want to go back to the conference room. Or to the metal jet! What if they were taking me back to the broken place? What if they were going to fly me to some odd country to die?! I started hyperventilating when Storm and Bobby walked through two big metal doors.

Dr. McCoy! He was in this place. I calmed down. He was a good man. Well, man couldn't really be used to describe him. I actually didn't know how to describe him; he was just a big blue, furry, cat/monkey thing. I only got a glimpse of the room past his large form before my eyes shut, but it was filled with various medical things and uncomfortable looking beds. A lot of things bubbled on the other side of the big, cluttered room; various test tubes were filled with different colored substances. It reminded me of something... It was on the edge of my mind but I couldn't grasp it.

Bobby set me down on one of the sterile smelling beds. I really didn't like that smell. Dr. McCoy was telling me something before trying to insert a needle into my wrist. Something about setting my legs back together the right way and having me being out during the process. I just stared lamely at him, my hands clenching and unclenching.

I couldn't scream anymore aloud. My throat felt like it was in shreds, my brain was bursting, my legs were being consumed in a fiery inferno, and I was angry. I was waiting to enter the blackness again, but it didn't come. I wanted that relief for once, and now I couldn't have it. The pain was too great for me to handle, I wanted out! And the blue, furry man was just clucking his tongue and moving about.

Instead of passing out like I was supposed to do, everything was becoming clearer. My surroundings were in focus, I could feel the scratchy blanket on the bed that kept moving under me. I realized that I was moving the blanket, I was writhing in pain. My clothes, a simple yellow tank top and black skirt, were ripped, torn, and stiffened because of the water that had dried in them. They felt scratchy and caught on my pale skin whenever I moved. I smelled the medicine and sterile smells of the room, heard the bubbling and hissing noises from the test tubes and other various contraptions. I could feel the internal bleeding in my shoulders where Wolverine had pressed me against the wall, as well as the splintered bones in both of my legs. I saw Dr. McCoy try to insert another needle into my skin, but it shattered when he applied force to it. The pain was clearer to me now too. I felt the focus of it mostly in my legs and brain, perpetual agony that kept rising in a crescendo.

Bobby had left then, on Storm's orders. He had been looking a little green the last time I saw his face. Maybe it was the red brushstrokes all around me, the crimson drops that dabbled and stained the white sheets and flooded on the metal floor. It made no difference to me; the pain was too great to truly care about trivial things such as my life blood seeping out of my hands, my legs, my mouth and nose. My hands were clenching and unclenching, the 'claws' digging deeper into tendons each time. My back was arching and my view of the room was changed each time I thrashed. Tasting blood. My own blood. I didn't care. I could feel the bones sticking out of the skin. Pain. Agony.

I didn't understand why Dr. McCoy was taking forever with my ecstasy formula. I didn't understand anything right now. I was damaged too bad to care. I just wanted that horrible IV in my system so I could experience some peace. The doctor finally got it in once he got a microscope to examine my wrist.

"Too tiny to even see, but they're there all right." he growled out, as he slipped the arrow of bliss past my skin, into my pulsing blood.

As the concoction entered my blood, I just smiled as I fell into the blissful darkness again.

* * *

**A/N: :) As always, please review. I really have to thank Dipsey for helping me through my blocks, as well as Lady Vyxen, who both have reviewed about every chapter so far. So thank you's to you both. I'm sorry that I have her out cold at the end of almost every chapter, but it's just a phase, don't worry. ;) And this chappie was in past tense, so if i'm confusing you with the different points of view and such, please tell me and I will stick to one. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The first thing I comprehended was the uncomfortable feeling of the robe they had me in. My eyes opened quickly and I flinched as the florescent lights blinded me. My jerking had caused me to realize that I was hooked to machines. As my eyes adjusted, I saw the heart monitor and IV. My legs were suspended above me in casts up to mid thigh. My head was wrapped in bandages, as were my hands. I groaned aloud. The past events came rushing back into my memory as I stared up at the white ceiling.

The uncomfortable jet ride.

The debriefing room.

Bobby or Iceman.

The scuffle with Wolverine.

My broken legs.

Beast, or Dr. McCoy, broke into my thoughts with a cheery, "Well then you're conscious! We've been waiting for your presence for awhile now, and now that you've awoken, we can figure this whole dilemma out."

He adjusted the beeping machinery and checked the IV drip bag.

"Of course, it might be better for you to fully recover from your injuries… No matter, you'll be ready to be released in a few days time at least."

I was confused with the doctor. Waiting for me? Dilemma? I opened my mouth to ask my questions but it was filled with the water that was being poured down my throat. I coughed and heaved as it went down wrong and sat up quickly, clutching my neck.

"Oh. Probably shouldn't have done that." A voice said from beside my bed.

I tried to turn to look at the speaker before realizing I had a warm substance running over my hands. I looked down, still spluttering, and saw the water running down my hands.

"What?" I wheezed out, touching my neck gingerly.

Did I have a hole in my throat or something? I didn't get that much water spewed everywhere.

"Ah, that." Beast said grumpily, as he walked over with a new glass of water in hand, "Those are the one of the reasons we have this situation."

I glanced over at the person who had tried to drown me, and grimaced when I realized it was Bobby. Beast handed me the new glass and I chugged it down quickly. Both of them were scrutinizing me while I drank, so when I finished I repeated myself.

"What?" This time more indignant.

I hated being stared at.

"Only the fact that we couldn't get you to swallow a single drop of water without it coming out. So excuse me if I stare, but I haven't seen you drink anything before." The annoying boy answered.

Puzzled, I turned toward Dr. McCoy where he explained that I had 'gills'. Except he used big words and I didn't get what he was saying until Bobby said I was a banged up gold fish.

"I have gills." I stated, unbelieving.

"Yup. Just look in the mirror, Princess." Bobby said as he gave me a small hand mirror.

I frowned at "Princess" but took the mirror from his cold hand. Looking into the reflective glass I could see the gaping slits on each side of my neck, opened slightly and water trickling from them. My eyes widened as I took in the ugly sight and Beast quickly stole the mirror from my falling hand. I fell back into the pillow on my bed and huffed, trying to ignore the unhappy thoughts sneaking into my head.

'See? I'm just an ugly freak, worse than a blue furred Beast and an icy cold Blondie. Can't even fight properly, break my legs in a measly fray. The freak of the freaks.' I pushed the thoughts out and tried to focus on Dr. McCoy.

"-out for three weeks my dear, and during the operation we set your legs back together and put your hip back in its socket. Your minor injuries; such as your hands and blood loss, have been taken care of. The bandages on your hands can come off tomorrow. I'm afraid you'll have those scars for life however. You tore up the skin like hamburger with those claws of yours, took me awhile to get all thirty seven stitches in and out of both hands."

I guess the doctor didn't notice how pale Bobby was getting, but I did. I must have been pretty beat up to have the memory of what happened make Blondie nauseous. I shivered uncomfortably. I didn't like having my legs in casts; I didn't have a flight or fight option. I noticed my hands were back to normal through the gauzy wrappings. Normal length for me, no wickedly sharp nails. The fingers were still a bit longer than they ought to have been, but that didn't seem to be a problem. My head felt better. A bit sleepy, but not pounding in pain. I guess three weeks of sleep will do that to you.

"So I'm out of here when?" I asked in that atrocious sound I call my voice.

"Three days until the casts come off. You'll have to re-habilitate your legs, but they should be in working order after a week." Dr. McCoy replies kindly.

I closed my eyes. About a week then. A week to be stuck with these X-Men. What about the star people though?

"Star people?" Bobby asks.

Oh. I guess I said that out loud. No way to get out of it then.

"The others. The ones I got rescued with."

"Ah. You mean the S. I. H. Well, they are all fine, but they are part of the dilemma as well as you. It's been three weeks and they still haven't told us anything about themselves besides that they are S. I. H. We don't even know what that means." Beast said exasperatedly.

Bobby was just giving both of us weird looks until he exclaimed, "Oooh! You mean Callie and the others. She's hot as ever. Almost hot enough to melt the Iceman."

I rolled my eyes and turned my back on Blondie. Dr. McCoy gave a 'humph' noise and started on Bobby, giving him a lecture on not just seeing the outside and all that jazz. I blocked them both out and settled on my side, letting that sleepy feeling take over.

I awoke in the dark, scaring myself with creepy thoughts of assassins and monsters coming for me. I hastily fought off the frightened feeling and waited for my eyes to adjust to the gloom. Heavy breathing came to the left of me and I slowly turned to look at the source of the noise, my heart beating franticly in its rib cage.

I let out a sigh of relief after I saw it was Adam, one of the star, well, S. I. H. people. And then I realized that he hadn't exactly been friendly with me on the X-Men's jet.

My heart started beating faster and faster as I imagined why he was down here, sleeping on the side of my cot. I mean, his scaled face was only five inches away from my arm! The heart monitor sounded loud in the still medical room, and as it changed from its normal pace to a fast paced tempo, I was sure Adam would wake up. He would find me looking at him and- what? Stab me with a hidden knife? He was down here in the first place, I didn't teleport him or anything like that.

My heart slowed down a bit, but when it did, the scaled male's eyes flickered open and blurrily looked around the room, stretching his arms over his head and smacking his lips together in drowsiness. I shrunk back against my pillow, waiting for an outburst of something. It never came. The male turned towards me and I could see his yellow-green eyes shining eerily in the dark.

"I hope I didn't scare you." He yawned, mouth opening wide and the six slits on his neck were barely visible because they were closed so tightly.

His voice was so much better than mine, a soothing tenor instead of a screeching yowl.

"I just needed to see if you were alright. Which you're obviously not." He frowned then.

I frowned back. I felt perfectly fine, besides the twinges in my legs.

"I'm fine." I said, a bit defiant.

I really did feel okay. I felt completely in control of my body.

"No. No, you're not." This Adam growled, and I had to fight off the urge to pull my blankets over my face.

He scared me because he was unpredictable and I knew he didn't like me very much.

"The heartbreaking thing is, is that you don't even realize something is wrong with you. You're ignorant to this whole situation! It kills me Sea. It kills me every second that you have no idea."

I was definitely scared now. He really did sound like he was in pain, emotional pain. But I didn't know Adam. And he didn't know me, did he? He called me Sea, but I had no idea if he was being truthful. I was so perplexed.

"What do you mean, 'situation'?" I asked timidly.

"They haven't even told you yet?!" He stood up quickly, the chair he had been sleeping in screeching across the metal floor.

Just as quickly he eased back into the chair, looking over his shoulder at Dr. McCoy, who was out cold lying face first on a table by all the bubbling test tubes. When the blue man did not stir, Adam turned towards me again and touched my arm.

"The situation of whether or not we're going to be released. We can't trust the X-Men with our knowledge, and since you're out for the count, we can't trust you until you remember everything. I bet you don't even remember any of this."

He stroked my arm lightly with his scaled fingers, and when I wrenched away from his touch, he just looked at me forlornly and walked out of the medical lab place. I hissed under my breath. I did not need men toying with my emotions, I needed answers. I needed information that I couldn't get from the X-Men. I needed the star people.

And it killed me to admit I needed someone else.


End file.
